Tekst:Haland/Brandbu/Litt Om Lesainga
Bokstaven d'' er stum etter lang vokal: blod, hud, med, meda, ned, ved, vid, tråden, sida, skaden, klæder. *I ''kald leser vi ld som ll (vilde, falde, skulde, eldre). *I gjerd leser vi rd som tjukk l (ord, fjord, harde, karde, torda). Merk her at hørde, kjørde, sporde, smorde. Her er ofte de etter den tjukke l-en. *Etter lang vokal i ein del ord og i endetelleg er g'' stum (suge, seig, sige, haug, dager, skaden, syndags; vanlig, snodig, nærug, skyldug, ferdug). *I band leser vi ''nd som nn (land, under). *Tjukk l: stol, folk, flokk, ved det verde, orda (Undatak: ein kjole, ei mæle, ein skjelm, vara gamal, klar.) *Opin u'' i: bukse, bukken, rumpe. *Det står opin lydstrek over ''e nå 'n er lang og opin: kjèring, sèla, bèta, avlèta, glèma, stèga, gjèler, bèrer. *I ord som ender på rg og lg er g''-en fløtt fram i munnen og vørti tel ''j: berg, sørg ( = berj, sørj), helg, talg ( = helj, tælj). *Det er ofte høg a'' (lik ''æ) føre tjukk l: galin, ei aln, hals, almuge, fortalde, halm, talg. *Er det for mange konsonanter jemnsides, kaster vi ut ein: mørkt (mørt), fargt (fart), varmt (vart), tolvte (tolte), Vestsida (vessia). *''hengde, glømde, vrengde'' leser vi hengne, glømne, vrengne. *Det er tale om å sleppe kua i dag. Vi slefte å i går, vi, sier den andre. Der har p vørti f. Det er rett, det, i talen. Endetellegge bynner med t'', og da ligger ''f tettere ved hell p''-en gjør. Men nå 'n skriver, er det best å stava slik at ein kjenner att stamforma. Vi har sleft, vi òg, sier den trea. Så vi skriver slepte, slept; kjøpte, kjøpt; knepte, knept. Helles er det itte godt å gjøre alle tel laks; det er bære å skrive ''tel lags med g''. *Ein ''ende (les: eine). Alle her i grenda (lès: greina). *Det står her ein kar som ska gå att. Ja je têr med meg denna boka, je da, sier 'n. Det er ei avstytting for teker og er opin og lang e''. *Vi skriver ''fuggel, men lèser fuvvel. *Preposisjonen tel har opin e''. Men i some tider bler ''l-en borte i talen: Det som er laga tel tè jul ska gå med tè jul. *Ei perle. Her leser vi pæle (itte tjukk l). *Je skriver: Takk for maten. Preposisjonen for kunde vøri skrivin med ø'', med det er itte no å bry seg med; vi hører itte stort ana hell fr (fər). Men med adverbe er det like eins: Denna nåla er for stor. Men ska detta adverbe ha vekt, bør det skrives ''før stor. *Han datt at elva. Je trur dei fleste sier åt elva. Je har lart at (med a'') her heme. (Det er visst gamalt, for det hette ''at i gamalnorsk.) *I slik ein setning som den: Det er itte gull alt som glèmar, kan ein lesa dei tre fysste orda slik: Deite. *Vanskelig: dalen (da´n̥) Siste konsonantlyden der ligger mellom tjukk l'' og den ''n-en vi har i ørn. Ein anen gong (a`n). Mange dører (dø`r). Den siste r''-en ''varar ei go stynd. Han ska kvitte for to r''-er, men hå for eit lydtegn ska 'n greie ''det med? Han fekk laga eit, t. eks. setta ein vassrett strek over r''-en: r̄ (og forklare lyden). Det er det som bler ''tala som er måle; skriftforma er bære ei nauhjelp tel å syne fram måle, og kan alder ana ble. *Du kan få flere ord å prøve deg på: kavler, mønstrer, renden', mannen, betaler, bjønnen, kvelden, epler. *Når du sier siste lyden i orde man (man på hest), så står tungetippen mot dei øvre framtennen': det er stutt n. Siste lyden i mann (ein mann i bygda) er lang n. Der ligger my ta framtunga mot gomen. Lang n'' er gomelyd, palatal lyd. Tunga lyfter seg opp frå der a-lyden ligger, og reiser gjenom stillinga for ''æ og e'' og ''i, og da hører du dei lyda. Itte alle hører du like væl; her hos oss bynner vi på djup æ'' og svinger oppetter (mæinn). I-en er liten, men han ''er der. I Lynner er både den lange og den stutte n''-en tungetipp-tannlyder. Der hetter det ein mænn ifrå Sænd og itte ein mæinn i frå Sæind. Og slik har det vøri frå eldgamalt; vi kan gjetta på eit par hundre år. Den æ-en viser at det eingong har vøri palatal ut-tale der òg. I Gran og Brandbu dei fleste unge under 50 år ti ''etter lynnbygdningen. Hoss det er i Jemnåker veit je itte så væl; det er vel som i Lynner, kan je tru. Hell kan hende dom ti-tel å seia "alle danser" i stân for "ælle dænser". Vi kjem nok etter i dei nørdre prestegjelda òg. Det er bymåle som er mønstre; bonden er itte så langt kømin ennå at han vørder seg sjøl i sitt eigje. *Dei andre tre palatale konsonanta er d, l og g'' (læidd, bæill, kæigge). *I orde ''honn (honn på ei ku) er vokalen rund, og nå 'n svinger opp føre lang n'', går 'n runde vokalrekka frå opin o: ''å – ø – y. Hos oss bynner vi på låg ø'', og så går det gjenom ein nokså att-knept ''u: høunn (bøull, skøudde, døugg). *I tende (tende på pipa) er det lang n'', og den tronge e-en glider gjenom ein ''i (teinne, reidde, feille, heigg). I some ord har e''-en gått over tel rein ''i, t. eks. gjente (jinte). *Undataksord: andre, Anna, feld (skinn-), hadde, hell, kveld, tel (og flere). *Har vi hatt by-mannen tel læremester, må vi itte sea hønn og kønn, og heller itte vente og hende med trong e. Hell-og kunne folk tru vi hadde gått i frå mestern for tidlig. Dei som har lært det skikkelig, dom sier som skrukkeli-ingen: Vænte, Ole Falla, tè je får tændt på. Kjelde